


A Little Me Time

by pushkin666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crowley loves himself!!, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, doppleganger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3653877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley wakes up to find that he's not alone in bed... instead there are two of him!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Me Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ community [spninspiration](http://spnspiration.livejournal.com/) April Fools Challenge. The prompt I was given was _"Crowley, me time."_
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you to [MistressKat](http://kat-lair.livejournal.com/) for the suggestion of  
>  _the sheer amount of evil awesomess within became too big to be contained by one physical body. ergo two. and two of the same because hey, why mess with perfection._

It's still dark as he opens his eyes and that's unusual. Not so much when he's sleeping in Hell, but for a change he's staying above ground, in the house he took over to replace the one lost to the angels.

Demons don't need to sleep but their vessels do, particularly if they're still alive and he's kept this vessel for more years than he can remember; keeping it from aging and making sure it's in good working order.

There's something not right though and in the quietness of the room a breath sounds and Crowley goes still, waiting for his eyes to refocus so he can see who or what else is there.

"King of Hell here," he says, voice loud in the room. "You really picked the wrong place to burgle."

There's a bark of laughter next to him and he jumps, startled at the familiar sound of it. It can’t be! This just doesn't happen. Not to him in any event.

He sits up, pushing back the silk covered quilt and turning the side light on. It's true though, and as he turns to the person lying on the bed next to him it's like looking into a mirror.

"Hello darling," says his doppelgänger, leaning up on one elbow. "Well isn't this a pleasant surprise."

No it really isn't, thinks Crowley wondering just what type of creature this might be and who has created it? If it's a Skinwalker he’s going to be seriously insulted. Skinwalkers are for the likes of Moose and his brother, not for him. "I did mention about the King of Hell part right,” he asks as he begins to draw on his power.

The creature throws his head back, laughing, and Crowley's eyes go to the bare skin of its neck. "I'm you," it tells him. "I'm not a doppelgänger, not a shapeshifter, nothing like that. I'm you. Look..." He leans in and it gives Crowley an even better chance to have a good long look. Even the suit is one of his own, or a 100% copy.

It traces its fingers over Crowley's cheek and he tries not to flinch away, knowing full well whatever this is he will be able to kill it. After a little while of course, once he's tortured it to find out which of his fellow demons sent it along to torment him.

"This couldn't have happened decades ago," it tells him. "You… I… _We_ just weren't enough for it to happen but now... Well, the sheer amount of evil awesomeness within us has just become too big to be contained in one physical body. At least for a short period anyway. Ergo, two of us. And here I am," he says running his hands down his suit, slowly caressing himself and Crowley swallows. There's something quite filthy about the way the other Crowley is touching himself. After all, he would know what that feels like. How good it is. "And why mess with this kind of perfection," Crowley Two continues, waving his hand at Crowley. 

He pushes up off the bed and before Crowley can say or do anything he’s around the bed and in front of him. "Look," Crowley Mark Two tells him. "Just look inside and you'll see. I'm you. Can't you feel the connection?" He puts a hand out and grabs Crowley's own. There's a spark of electricity, of belonging, and Crowley knows that everything he’s been told is true. This is him; evil and perfect and gorgeous as ever. Crowley laughs delightedly, tightening his fingers on the hand holding his own. 

"This could be fun," he tells his unexpected twin, silently naming him Roderick in his mind. It would get too complicated otherwise.

"So tell me," he says pulling Roderick closer to him. "How do you feel about a little quality me time?"

His double laughs and allows Crowley to draw him down onto the bed. “Well, if you can’t touch yourself darling, who can you touch?”


End file.
